Um dia de flores
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: E se obriagda por sua mãe, Ino tivesse que vender flores por Konoha afora? E se nessa situação ela visse uma oportunidade de bancar o cupido? Primeira fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto ._

_~~ "pensamento" ~~_

~~ "- fala" ~~

~~ - naração ~~

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Um dia de flores:**_

_**- Capítulo 1 -**_

" _Ai...Ai... Por onde começar? Não tenho a minima idéia de como vender flores na rua, bom... Não vou conseguir vender nada aqui parada, certo? Acho que eu já estou começando a me arrepender do que eu fiz..." - Ino pensava enquanto caminhava em direção a uma pequena praça._

_**~ Flashback on ~**_

_"Mas mãe... Você sabe que eu ODEIO, esse cheiro horrível de flores!" - Ino resmungava com sua mãe_

_"Sem mas nem menos Ino! Você vai vender TODAS essas flores ouviu?!"_

_"Mas mãe..."_

_"Basta Ino! E... Que historia é essa de que você odeia cheiro de flores? Não é você que tem milhares e milhares de perfumes de bilhões e bilhões de flores diferentes?! Hum?!"_

_" É... Mas são perfumes, o cheiro deles não tem nada a ver com os das flores verdadeiras!"_

_"Por favor filha... Eu tenho milhares de encomendas pra fazer e ainda tenho que cuidar da loja. Seu pai saiu em missão então eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha! O que custa você me ajudar só um pouquinho? Você só tem que vender algumas flores pela vila... Nada mais... Então, por favor Ino pega essa cesta e vai logo!!"- a Sra. Yamanaka disse dentre os dentes_

_"Ok mãezinha eu te ajudo... Posso fazer esse sacrifício por você..." - Ino disse cheia de ironia._

_"Será que dá pra você pelo menos fingir que está feliz com isso filhinha querida do meu coração?" - Sra Yamanaka disse retrebuindo a ironia._

_" Tchau mãe..." - Ino disse pegando uma cesta cheia de flores e saindo da floricultura._

_**~ Flashback off ~**_

E assim Ino seguiu em direção as ruas de Konoha com uma cesta repleta de flores e completamente entediada. Após algumas horas Ino se encontrava sentada em um banco, numa pequena praça que era completamente afastada do centro de Konoha. Ela estava observando suas unhas, quando percebeu que Kiba se aproximava.

"Yo Ino, que cara é essa?" - Kiba perguntou sorrindo.

"Hunf! Minha mãe que esta me utilizando como escrava!" - Ino disse ignorante.

"Como? Te obrigando a vender flores?"- Kiba perguntou sarcasticamente.

"É..." - Ino disse desanimada.

"Hehe neste caso vou te ajudar então!"

" Como?"

"Comprando uma flor, oras. Não é isto o que você esta vendendo?"

"JURA!!! Ai muito obrigado Kiba... Eu estou aqui a manhã inteira e consegui vender umas 7 flores..."

"Só?! Mais também Ino... Quem sabe se você for vender num lugar mais movimentado..." - Kiba disse olhando a praça que devia possuir no máximo 4 pessoas.

"Realmente... Mas sabe, é que eu estou com tanta vontade de vender essas... Coisas!" - Ino disse olhando a cesta com desprezo.

"Hehe, vai me de a flor logo."- Kiba disse sorridente.

"Claro! Qual você quer?"

"Hum... Uma rosa!"

"Cor?"

"Tanto faz... pode ser uma vermelha mesmo."

"Hum... Aqui. Prontinho!" - Ino disse entregando a flor para o moreno.

"Obrigado Ino! Bom acho já vou indo então... Boa sorte!"-Kiba dissse sorrindente enaquanto acenava se despidindo.

"Obrigada..." - Ino disse suspirando. - "Bom se é pra fazer isso acho melhor fazer direito né?" - Ino pensou alto enquanto observava Kiba se afastar com Akamaru.

"_Sabe... Kiba me deu uma boa idéia... Meu amigos... eles não irão me negar comprar uma simples florzinha certo? Então nada me impede começar com eles... Bem... Deixe-me ver... Hum.. Não estou vendo ninguém conhecido" - _Ino pensou enquanto varria o olhar pelo parque- "_Saco.._. _Pelo jeito vou ter que caminhar."_

Logo após caminhar algumas quadras Ino avistou Shikamaru e Temari conversando e conforme ela se aproximava pode perceber que Shikamaru falava algo sobre as flores de Konoha na primavera.

" Yo pessoal!"- Ino disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Oi Ino"- Shikamaru e Temari disseram juntos.

"Lindo dia, não?"- Ino perguntou sorrindo.

"Fala logo o que você quer Ino" - Shikamaru disse encarando-a entediado – "Não gosto de rodeios!"

"Ai credo Shika... Falando assim até parece eu só venho falar com você quando eu quero te pedir alguma coisa... E não é verdade!"

"Tanto faz..." - disse Shikamaru enquanto jogava o seu olhar para o outro lado preguiçosamente.

"E então... Gostando de conhecer Konoha, Temari?"

"Sim mas... Não é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui Ino... Eu já conheço praticamente tudo..."

"Verdade né?" - Ino disse e logo depois sorriu levemente constrangida.

"Para de enrolar Ino sei que você quer pedir alguma coisa!" - Shikamaru disse impaciente.

"Vocês estavam falando sobre flores certo?"- Ino perguntou olhando-os.

"Certo..." - Respondeu Temari desconfiada.

"E qual é a sua favorita?"

"Gosto bastante de açafroes..." - Ela disse sorrindo.

"Amarelos?"

"É... Como sabia?"

"Combinam com você!" - Ino respondeu sorrindo.

"Mas olha só que coincidência... Eu tenho açafroes amarelos aqui na minha cesta..."- Ino disse divertida fingindo uma surpresa.

"Uma coincidência em tanto... Né?" - Temari disse sorrindo, entrando na brincadeira também.

"Com certeza... E sabe... Eu acho que não se deve desperdiçar, uma oportunidade assim, não é todo dia que acontece..."

"Tudo bem você me convenceu Ino... Qual é o preço?" - Temari perguntou enquanto ela abri sua carteira sorrindo divertida. Shikamaru apenas observava tudo curioso.

"Não, que isso Temari? Uma moça bonita como você, não deve comprar flores pra si mesma... Você deve ganha-las!"- Ino disse enquanto pegava duas flores na cesta ainda sorrindo.

"Você... Vai me dar as flores?"- Temari pergunto arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não... Eu não. O Shikamaru é que vai!!" -

"Eu?!" - Shikamaru perguntou surpreso - "Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Se a Temari quer flores-"

"Você deve dar a ela!!"- Ino disse decidida.

"Nem vem Ino..." - Shikamaru disse ao mesmo tempo em que virava a cabeça para o outro lado novamente.

"Que isso Shikamaru vai negar uma florzinha pra ela? Que tipo de cavalheiro é você?" - Ino disse colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Não precisa Ino... Eu mesma compro..." - Temari disse fazendo os outros lembrarem que ela também estava ali. Fato que a irritava, não gostava quando as pessoas falavam dela com se não estivesse presente.

"De jeito nenhum Temari! Vai logo Shikamaru... Deixa de ser inútil! São apenas alguns Ryous não vai nem te fazer falta!"- Ino insistia já impaciente.

"Mas porque você quer tanto que eu compre essa maldita flor Ino?" - Shikamaru perguntou também ficando impaciente.

"Porque se você der uma flor pra Temari ela vai ficar feliz..."

"Jura?! E daí?" - Shikamaru disse indiferente, fazendo Temari ficar levemente irritada.

"E daí Shikamaru...Que se ela ficar feliz ela vai sorrir... E aí..."- Ino disse sorrindo maliciosamente fazendo Shikamaru se mover desconfortável.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem..! Eu compro a tal flor... Quanto custa mesmo?" - Shikamaru perguntou pegando seu porta moedas.

"5 Ryous!"- Ino disse alegremente enquanto entregava a flor e pegava o dinheiro das mãos de Shikamaru.

"Que?! Como assim?! Perdi alguma coisa? Porque não estou entendendo! O que é que tem eu sorrir?! E por que isso te fez mudar de idéia tão rápido, hein Shikamaru?!"- Temari perguntava confusa e já bastante irritada.

"Não é nada Temari, toma!" - Shikamaru disse entregando as duas flores, fazendo Temari corar e Ino sorrir.

"O-obrigada" - Ela disse enqunto pegava a flor e desviava o olhar.

"Bom... Acho que já vou indo então... Não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui e ainda tenho muitas flores pra vender..." - Ino disse pegando sua cesta – "Até logo pessoal!" - Disse enquanto caminhava até a duas outras pessoas que ela havia visto.

"Até Ino" - Disseram juntos.

"Ah! Só mais uma coisa, Temari" - Ino disse virando-se novamente pro casal - "Não se esqueça de sorrir sempre, o Shikamaru adora o seu sorriso... E quem sabe assim não sai algum coelho desse mato, hum?" - Ino disse fazendo os dois corar violentamente e assim faze-la gargalhar divertida.

"_Hahaha, adorei bancar o cupido, bem... Agora ás minhas próximas vitimas, d__igo, os meu próximos __clientes... Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto. E bem que esses dois estão precisando de um cupido mesmo..." _- Ino pnsou sorrindo e caminhando até os dois.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E ai?? Gostaram?? **

**Sim? =)**

**Não? =(**

**De qualquer maneira... Reviews!! Só tenham piedade please... É a minha primeira fic... é.è**

**Agradeço muito a minha irmã, ao meu sagrado iPod e a Prisma-san. Muito obrigada.**

**;***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto ._

_~~ "pensamento" ~~_

~~ "- fala" ~~

~~ - naração ~~

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Um dia de flores:**_

_**- Capítulo 2-**_

"_Hahaha, adorei bancar o cupido, bem... Agora ás minhas próximas vítimas, digo, os meus próximos clientes... Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto. E bem que esses dois estão precisando de um cupido mesmo..." _- Ino disse sorrindo e caminhando até os dois.

"Deixa que eu carrego pra você Hinata-chan!" – Naruto dizia eufórico enquanto tentava alcançar uma das sacolas que Hinata carregava.

"N-Não p-precisa N-Naruto-kun... N-Não e-estão t-tão p-pesadas a-assim..." - Hinata disse completamente corada.

"Mas-"

"Yo pessoal" - Ino disse alegremente, interrompendo Naruto.

"O-oi Ino-chan!" - Hinata a cumprimentou sorrindo timidamente.

"OI INO!" - Naruto berrou enquanto acenava freneticamente para a loira, que estava um pouco longe.

"O que estão fazendo?" - Ino perguntou sorrindo chegando mais perto do casal.

"A Hinata estava fazendo compras!" - Naruto disse sorridente - "Eu acabei encontrá-la!".

"U-Uhum"-Hinata concordou vermelha.

"Hum... E PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ AJUDANDO ELA A CARREGAR ESSAS SACOLAS PESADAS UZUMAKI NARUTO?"-Ino perguntou raivosa.

"E-Eu estava tentando Ino, mas a Hinata-chan não quis! F-Fica calma..." - Naruto disse dando uns passinhos para trás e colocando suas mão em frente ao seu corpo, querendo se proteger de futuros tapas.

"T-Tá t-tudo b-bem I-Ino-chan... E-Elas n-não e-estão p-pesadas..." - Hinata disse corada, e se não estivesse com as mãos ocupadas Ino tinha certeza que ela mexeria os dedos como sempre faz, quando está envergonhada.

"Isso não é desculpa Hina. O Naruto é um péssimo cavalheiro!"

"Mas-"

"MAS NADA! E SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ PEGAR ESSAS SACOLAS LOGO, OU VOCÊ AINDA NÃO SE TOCOU?" - Ino disse - praticamente gritou - com Naruto.

"D-Desculpa." - Naruto disse apavorado, pegando as sacolas esbarrando, sem querer, nas mãos de Hinata, fazendo-a corar - "Você é mais assustadora que a Sakura-chan..." - Ele disse baixinho pra si mesmo.

"Disse alguma coisa Naruto?" – Ino perguntou olhando mortalmente para o loiro.

"N-Não!"-Ele disse mais apavorado do que antes.

"QUE BOM! " - Ino disse grossamente - "Bem... Agora você está em débito com ela, Naruto... Precisa fazer alguma coisa para se redimir!" - Ino disse sorrindo.

"Ah, estou? Bem então me diga o que eu posso fazer... Não quero que a Hina-chan fique brava comigo!" - Naruto disse ingenuamente.

"N-Não e-estou b-b-brava N-Naruto-kun."-Hinata disse num tom quase inaudível completamente corada.

"Deixa que eu cuido disso Hina!"- Ino disse sorrindo para a moça. - "Qual é sua flor favorita?"

"E-Eu g-gosto b-bastant-"

"PORQUE QUER SABER INO?!?!"-Naruto gritou curioso, interrompendo a garota e fazendo-a corar e abaixar o olhar.

"CALA BOCA NARUTO!" - Ino disse raivosa dando um soco na cabeça dele. Não achou que Hinata falaria tão rapidamente, na frente de dele, sem desmaiar ou corar, e quando ela esta quase conseguindo aquele retardado vai lá e estraga tudo... Como sempre.

"Itai Ino... Isso Dói..." - Naruto choramingou massageando seu novo machucado.

"Hum! Bem... como dizia Hinata?"

"B-Bem... e-eu g-gosto b-bastante d-de T-Trilliums... s-são b-bem b-bonitos" - Ela disse corando e mexendo os dedos indicadores.

"Com certeza! São a sua cara Hina!" - Ino disse sorrindo docemente - "Bem... Como eu ando sempre bem prevenida... Eu tenho algumas Trilliums aqui...".

"Você sempre anda com uma cesta enorme de flores Ino?" - Naruto perguntou inocentemente.

"Acho que eu já te mandei calar a boca, não Naruto?"

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz agora?"

"Bem... Como eu dizia, já que eu tenho duas das suas flores favoritas aqui, Hina, e como Naruto está te devendo um... Favor. Ele vai te dar as flores de presente!" - Ino disse sorridente. _Fazendo Hinata corar violentamente_.

"Como?!" – Ele perguntou desentendido, inclinando a cabeça levemente para a direita. _Hinata corou mais._

"Isso mesmo!" - Ino afirmou - "Ela vai adorar Naruto" - Disse sussurrando para que só o garoto ouvisse. _Porem mesmo não ouvindo Hinata... Corou._

"Verdade?" - Ele perguntou colocando a mão direita atrás da cabeça e sorrindo de lado. _E corou mais..._

"Uhum" - Ino murmurou balançando a cabeça positivamente._ Mais..._

"Bom... Nesse caso... Vou levar as flores!" - Naruto disse abrindo um enorme sorriso e entregando a Ino uma pequena, mas suficiente, quantia de dinheiro. _E mais, ela já não aparentava estar muito bem..._

"Ok!" - Ino disse entregando as flores e pegando o dinheiro_. Nada bem..._

"Obrigado" - Ele agradeceu e sorrindo -"Toma Hinata-chan, comprei pra você"- o loiro disse estendendo as flores para menina, levemente corado.

"E-Eu-o-ob-e-e-a-g"-Foi tudo o que Hinata disse antes de desmaiar no colo de Naruto, surpreendentemente corada.

"HINATA! HINA! acorda... Por favor..." - Naruto disse preocupado enquanto balançava a garota delicadamente enquanto a deitava em seu colo.

_"Er... Acho que eu exagerei..." _- Ino pensou com uma gota na cabeça.

"Hinata! Hinata!" - Naruto ainda a balançava preocupado.

"Calma Naruto! E pare de balançá-la, ela não vai acordar assim!" - Ino disse abaixando-se mais perto dos dois.

"Desculpa..." - Ele disse voltando o seu olhar melancólico para a menina em seu colo.

"Ela está bem Naruto..." - Ino disse medindo o pulso de Hinata - "Ela só precisa descansar..."

"E o que vamos fazer?"

"Eu vou vender flores. Você vai levá-la pra casa!" - Ino disse levantando-se.

"Eu?" - Perguntou arregalando os olhos. E Ino assentiu.

"Mas... da ultima vez que eu levei a Hina-chan desmaiada pra casa dela, fique completamente apavorado... o pai dela é um terrorista!" - Naruto disse arrepiando-se ao lembrar do ocorrido.

"TÁ, TUDO BEM! ENTÃO DEIXA ELA AI JOGADA NO CHÃO NARUTO!" - A loira gritou raivosa. Paciência não era bem o forte da garota. Fato!

"C-Calma Ino–chan... Já estou indo..." - Naruto disse levantando-se, sem dificuldades, com a garota no colo.

"Acho melhor você deixar as sacolas no mercado, depois você volta pra buscar..." - Ino sugeriu.

"Não... Tá tudo certo! Eu consigo levar os dois... Hinata não é pesada..." - Ele disse sorrindo.

"Tudo bem... Deixa-me colocar isso aqui..." - Ino disse colocando as flores de Hinata em uma das sacolas - "Prontinho!"

"Arigatou Ino. Até mais tarde..." - Naruto disse virando-se e começando a andar.

"Espera Naruto!!" - Ino disse andando rapidamente até o loiro.

"Hum? O que foi?" - Ele perguntou virando-se para ela novamente.

"Fique com ela até ela acordar, ok? Ela vai gostar de te ver lá..." - Ino disse sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Ãhn? Ah... OK! Eu prometo, vou ficar com ela!"

"Muito bem, Naruto!" - Ino disse sorrindo -"E quando ela acordar tente dar a flor novamente, mas seja gentil, não queremos que ela desmaie de novo, certo?"

"Ok." - Naruto respondeu um pouco rubro.

"E quem sabe você pode até convidá-la pra comer lamen com você..."

"JURA?! Será que ela aceitaria Ino-chan?" - Ele perguntou olhando esperançoso para a garota em seus braços.

"Com certeza Naruto!"-Ino disse fazendo um sinal de positivo para ele, e virando-se para partir com a sua enorme cesta - "Até mais. Cuide bem dela!"

"Pode deixa Ino-chan. Até logo." - Naruto disse sorrindo e caminhando até a mansão dos Hyuuga.

_"Agora é com você Naruto..." - _Ino pensou suspirando -_"Nossa... Fazer o bem realmente faz bem... Quem disse isso tinha razão! Hihi. Hum... Olha só que temos aqui..." - _Ino pensou olhando duas pessoas que estavam meio distantes - ".._. ahh... a minha querida amiga vai me dever muito se eu conseguir juntar esses dois... não vai ser nada fácil, confesso... mas nada é páreo pra Yamanaka Ino! Bem... nada a não ser Uchiha Sasuke..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Pessoal eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração todos os reviews que vocês me mandaram, eu amei cada um! Obrigada por todos os elogios! vocês me fazer continuar!! (prontoparei) XD**

**Mas falo serio...obrigada! *-***

**Bem...como esperado está aqui mais um capítulo de _Um dia de flores, _espero que vocês tenham gostado....Próximo capítulo muito _Sasuke e Sakura_! n.n**

**Um agradecimento especial a: Prisma-san, a minha betamelhoramiga Ana, e a todos vocês que acompanham a fic!**

**Espero mais reviews! Prometo responder todos!**

**_P.S.:Eu respondo aos reviews por e-mail, ok? :D_**

**_P.S. 2: Vocês devem ter percebido que eu uso nome de flores pouco comuns... Então pra quem não as conhece seria bom dar um olhadinha no Google. Bem, eu peguei de um catalogo, mas se vocês procurarem em Google Imagens acharão umas bem boas. Eu tive o cuidado de fazer uma pesquisa para colocar uma flor que combinasse com a personagem, mas eu estou um poucou em dúvida com a Sakura, então eu agradeçeria se vocês me dessem sugestões! n.n_**

**_Arigatou! ;*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um dia de flores**

**Capítulo 3**

"_Ai... Como o Naruto é lerdo..." - Ino pensou suspirando - "Nossa... Fazer o bem realmente faz bem... quem disse isso tinha razão! Hihi. Hum... Olha só que temos aqui..." - Ino pensou olhando duas pessoas que estavam meio distantes - "... Ahh... A minha querida amiga vai me dever __muito__ se eu conseguir juntar esses dois... Não vai ser nada fácil, confesso... Mas nada é páreo pra Yamanaka Ino! Bem... Nada a não ser Uchiha Sasuke..._

Ino foi andando calmamente até Sasuke e Sakura, que estavam observando uma vitrine. Quando ela foi se aproximando pode perceber que, como sempre, Sakura falava sem parar e Sasuke olhava, sem realmente ver, um objeto qualquer na vitrine.

"Oi Sasuke-kun! Oi testuda!" – Ino os cumprimentou sorrindo.

"Hn" – Sasuke murmurou e acenou levemente com a cabeça.

"Oi Ino" – Sakura respondeu controlando-se para não bater em Ino, por conta do chingamento, tentava em vão, já que por fazer um grande esforço, ela estava fazendo umas caretas assustadoras.

"Controle-se Sakura! Você esta parecendo uma pscicopata!" – Ino zombou mais uma vez, brincando com a escassa paciência de Sakura.

"O que você quer aqui Porca? Não vê que está nos atrapalhando?" – Sakura perguntou agarrando-se no braço de Sasuke, irritando-o.

"Ah estou?! Que coisa, hum?" – A loira disse ironicamente. Fazendo Sakura se irritar, largando o braço de Sasuke e colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Vai embora Porca, estávamos ocupados!" – A rosada disse já impaciente.

"Calma Sakura... O que estavam fazendo?" – Ino perguntou olhando Sasuke.

"Nada" – Ele respondeu.

"Hum..."

"Bem... Nós estávamos procurando um presente para o Kakashi-sensei, como o seu aniversário está chegando e nenhum de nos dois sabíamos o que comprar, viemos juntos" – Sakura disse sorrindo.

"Na verdade, você me obrigou a vir Sakura!" – Sasuke disse fazendo Sakura sorrir desconfortável.

"Hum... Entendi... E já se decidiram?" – Ino perguntou virando-se para a vitrine. Nela havia diferentes tipos de armas, muitas delas Ino nem sabia manusear, todas tinham diferentes formas, estilos e eram mortamente lindas.

"Ainda não... Mas já vimos algumas coisas bem interessantes."- Sakura disse sorrindo.

"Viu Naruto por ai, Ino? Era pra aquele baka ter vindo também!" – Sasuke perguntou visivelmente irritado.

"Ah... Sim, ele estava com a Hinata, mas... Bem... Acho que ele não virá mais... Ela acabou desmaiando e ele foi levá-la para casa." – Ino disse sorrindo.

"Típico!" – Sakura resmungou.

"Hn, bem, acho que vou indo então Sakura, sem o Naruto não podemos comprar o presente!"

"Não sabia que você se preocupava tanto com a opinião no Naruto, Sasuke." – Ino comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não me importo, é que sem ele não temos dinheiro suficiente" – O moreno disse fechando os olhos, despreocupado.

"Ah" – Ela respondeu entendendo a situação.

"Bem... até logo então" – Sasuke disse virando-se e começando a andar.

"Não! Não vai não Sasuke-kun... Nós podemos... Almoçar..." – Sakura disse diminuindo cada vez mais o tom de sua voz, abaixando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.

"O que? O que disse?" – Sasuke disse virando-se para as duas novamente.

"Nós..." – Sakura murmurou envergonhada.

"Céus... Você está pior do que a Hinata, Sakura!" – Ino disse baixinho para que só a rosada ouvisse.

"Que tal se vocês almoçassem juntos?" – Ino ofereceu sorridente, fazendo Sakura corar levemente e Sasuke arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Por quê?" – o moreno perguntou ainda arqueando a sobrancelha.

"COMO POR QUÊ?" – Ino disse raivosa.

"INO!" – Sakura falou batendo de leve na amiga – "Quer dizer... Está na hora do almoço e bem... Já que estamos por aqui... Podíamos ir a algum restaurante... O que acha Sasuke-kun?" – Sakura perguntou sorridente e corada.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Não!" – Ele respondeu simplesmente e virou-se continuando a andar.

"Ah-"

"COMO VOCÊ PODE SE TÃO IDIOTA UCHIHA SASUKE?" – Ino gritou atraindo olhares.

"Cala boca Ino!" – Sakura pediu corando mais, por causa dos olhares reprovadores que acabará de receber – "Ta tudo bem... Se ele não quer não podemos obrigá-lo e-"

"Ta tudo bem no inferno! Não me importa quem-"

"Você está fazendo o maior escândalo Yamanaka!" – O Uchiha disse se aproximando novamente.

"É que pessoas idiotas me deixam irritada!" – Ela respondeu ignorante.

"E O QUE... O que você quer que eu faça Ino?" – Ele perguntou levemente corado... De raiva.

"Desculpe-se!"

"Por quê?" – O moreno perguntou arqueando _novamente_ a maldita sobrancelha.

"Por ter sido tão grosso, rude e ignorante! Oras..." – Ino disse simplesmente cruzando os braços frente ao seu corpo.

"Só porque eu disse um simples 'Não'?" – Sasuke disse dando um pequeno sorriso lateral, fazendo Sakura suspirar internamente.

"Não só foi isso... Você não precisava ter sido tão rude!" – A loira disse ainda de braços cruzados!

"Oh! Mil perdões! Sinto Muito! O que será posso fazer para me redimir?!"- Sasuke disse irônico fingindo drama.

"HAHA, muito engraçado... Mas eu já sei o que você pode fazer..." – Ino disse travessa, enquanto mordia o seu lábio inferior.

"E o que seria?" – Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"De uma flor a ela!" – A loira disse sorrindo.

"Uma... Flor?"

"Sim!" – Ino confirmou ainda sorrindo. Logo Sasuke começou a rir... Depois gargalhar... E nenhuma das duas entendeu o porque...

"Por que... Alguém... Daria... Uma flor... Para... Sakura?" – Sasuke conseguiu perguntar dentre os risos.

"Não sei!" – Sakura respondeu cabisbaixa, e seguui caminhado na direção oposta de Sasuke.

"Sakura... Espera!" – Ino pediu um vão, pois Sakura não parou de andar.

"Baka!" – Ino disse para Sasuke e saiu correndo na direção da amiga.

"Hn." – Murmurou Sasuke e continuou andando.

"SAKURA! Espera!" – Ino pediu ofegante chegando mais perto da amiga.

"Muito obrigada Ino!" – Sakura disse ironia – "Agora me deixe em paz que eu vou almoçar, _sozinha_!"

"Sakura..." – Ino murmurou vendo Sakura se afastar novamente – "Merda... Sabia que não seria fácil, mas o Sasuke é mais baka que o Naruto..."

"Er... Oi Ino..." – Disse um menino moreno se aproximando de Ino.

"Oi..."

"..."

"Er... Desculpa... Mas como é o seu nome mesmo?" – Ino perguntou sorrindo desconfortada.

"Yuki" – Disse o moreno sorrindo.

"Ah... Prazer!" – Ino disse sorrindo, fazendo o garoto sorrir também – "Em que posso te ajudar?"

"Bem... Eu queria comprar um flor..."

"Flor? FLOR! Ai meu Deus eu esqueci as minhas flores! Tenho que voltar lá! NÃO saia daqui ok?" – Ino disse desesperada enquanto corria de volta ao lugar em que deixara sua cesta de flores.

"Tudo bem..." – Disse o menino sorrindo.

"Prontinho... Ainda bem que nada aconteceu! Minha mãe me mataria!" – Ino disse se aproximando novamente de Yuki. – "Uma flor... Qual seria?"

"Uma rosa, cor-de-rosa!" – Ele disse sorrindo, levemente corado.

"Ok... Aqui esta!" – Disse a loira, entregando a flor para o menino e pegando o dinheiro de suas mãos.

"Obrigada... Ino... Será... Que... Você... Poderia me fazer um favor?" – Disse Yuki, corado.

"Hum? Acho que sim... O que seria?" – Ela perguntou.

"Será que você... Poderia entregar essa flor, para alguém... Em meu nome?" – Ele perguntou sem olhá-la.

"Claro!" – Ela respondeu simpática – "Para quem?"

"Sakura..." – Ele disse baixinho, ainda corado, fazendo Ino sorrir.

"Ela vai adorar!" – Ela disse certa, fazendo o garoto olhá-la feliz.

"Obrigado!" – Ele disse sorridente, pouco antes de sair correndo.

"_Hum... Ela disse que iria almoçar..." _– Pensou Ino, enquanto guardava a flor num canto da cesta, e saia andando a procura de Sakura.

"Oi Ino!" – Disse um garoto moreno, se aproximando de Ino.

"Olá, Kenai!" – Ino disse sorridente, vendo o garoto se aproximar.

"Sabe Ino... Eu vi o que o Uchiha fez com a Sakura no mercado hoje e eu não gostei. Ela é uma garota legal, não merece ser tratada assim." – Disse o ruivo, franzinho o cenho.

"Concordo Kenai, mas não podemos fazer nada se o Uchiha é um grosso!" - Ino disse rolando os olhos.

"Com ele talvez não... Mas pela Sakura, eu posso fazer uma coisinha..." – Ele disse sorrindo.

"O que tem em mente, garoto?" – Ino perguntou, vendo o garoto pedindo para ela se aproximar.

Algum tem depois Ino estava procurando Sakura por todos os restaurantes de Konoha, porém ela não estava achando a garota em lugar nenhum. Foi quando ela viu a rosada, observando uma vitrine, com alguns kimonos em promoção. Assim que a viu, Ino foi sorridente em sua direção.

"Sakura! Te procurei por toda parte!" – Ino disse se aproximando da garota.

"Por quê?" - A rosada perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Vamos dar uma caminhada" - A loira disse sorrindo.

"Tudo bem..." – Sakura concordou desconfiada. – "Nossa! Você vendeu muitas flores desde ultima vez que eu te vi Ino!" – Ela disse observando a cesta, que agora só tinha cerca de dez flores.

"É... Fiz bons negócios..." – Ino disse dando um meio sorriso - "Olha só! É o Sasuke, Sakura!"

"Vamos, pelo outro lado!" – Sakura disse, tentando virar-se, porém foi impedida por Ino.

"Não! Vamos falar com ele!" – Ino disse, arrastando a amiga para perto do moreno.

"Ino!" – Sakura sussurrou raivosa.

"Oi Baka!" – Cumprimentou Ino chegando mais perto de Sasuke.

"O que você quer Ino?" – Sasuke disse franzindo o cenho.

"Oi Sasuke..." – Sakura disse tímida, recebendo apenas um aceno com a cabeça de Sasuke.

"Ah, lembrei de uma coisa, Sakura" – Ino disse mexendo em sua cesta – "Me pediram pra te entregar isso!" – Ela disse dando para Sakura a rosa cor-de-rosa.

"O-Obrigada Ino..." – Sakura disse um pouco corada – "De quem é?"

"Do Yuki... Sabe quem é?"

"Sim... É um paciente meu..."

"A agora que você disse... Já sei quem é... É aquele paciente que gosta de você, não é mesmo?

"Sim... Ele vive me dando presentes..." – Sakura comentou olhando para flor.

"Você tem esse tipo de relação com seu pacientes, Sakura?" – Sasuke perguntou grosseiro, fazendo Sakura olhá-lo irritada.

"Não _Uchiha_! Não aceito os presentes, só digo que não _educadamente_" – Sakura ainda o olhando irritada.

"Sakura! Quem bom te ver!" – Disse um menino loiro que se aproximava – "Te comprei um presente!" – Ele disse entregando uma flor roxa para ela.

"Obrigada..." – Ela respondeu surpresa.

"Eu também te comprei uma flor Sakura!" – Disse outro menino se aproximando

"Uma flor, para outra flor!" – Disse mais um garoto se aproximando e entregando uma flor para a rosada. E assim foi surgindo cada vez mais meninos de todos os cantos de Konoha, somente para entregar uma flor para Sakura, cada uma mais bonita e colorida que a outra. Pouco a pouco, Sakura foi ficando com os braços cada vez mais cheios de flores.

"Obrigada..." – Era o que ela dizia incontáveis vezes. Ino somente sorria com a situação, e Sasuke estava com uma cara nada amigável. Logo, o numero de garotos foi ficando cada vez menor, até sobrar somente os três.

"O que foi isso Ino?" – Sakura perguntou olhando para loira com os braços cheios de flores.

"Não me pergunte..." – Ino disse pegando as dez ultimas flores que ainda estavam em sua cesta, e a entregando para Sakura colocar as suas – "Use isto!"

"Obrigada..." – Sakura disse, colocando suas flores na cesta, e a pegando das mãos de Ino.

"Parece, Sasuke, que você é o único garoto de Konoha que não acha que Sakura mereça flores..." – Ino comentou fazendo Sasuke olhá-la irritado.

"Não preciso dos seus comentários Yamanaka!" – Ele respondeu irritado.

"Tudo bem..."

"Er... Oi Sakura." – Disse Yuki se aproximando do grupo.

"Olá Yuki!" – Sakura respondeu sorridente.

"Tudo bom com você?" – Ele perguntou sorrindo de volta.

"Sim..." – Ela disse dando uma tímida risada.

"Que tal irmos tomar um sorvete?" – Ele perguntou corando levemente.

"Er... Acho melhor nã-"

"Aceita Sakura! Um sorvete não vai fazer mal!" – Ino disse sorrindo para amiga.

"Sim..." – Yuki concordou com a Yamanaka.

"Tudo bem entã-"

"Ela não pode!" – Sasuke disse interrompendo a garota.

"Porque não Uchiha?" – Sakura perguntou levemente irritada.

"É, porque não?" – Yuki perguntou junto da rosada, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Por que... Ela vai sair comigo!" – Ele disse fechando os olhos, fazendo Sakura arquear uma sobrancelha.

"Como é que é?" – Ela perguntou confusa.

"Nós dois vamos... sair juntos!" – Ele disse fitando-a

"A é? E pra onde vamos?" – Ela disse irônica.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Vamos Yuki!" – Sakura disse pegando na mão de garoto e virando-se para partir.

"Eu te levo para jantar!" – Sasuke disse rápido e Ino podia jurar que ele estava corado.

"Como?" – Sakura perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Jantar... Te levo pra jantar... hoje." – Ele disse sem olhá-la

"Tudo bem... Às sete!" – Sakura disse sorrindo. – "Agora vamos Yuki."

"Mas... Você não pode!" – Sasuke disse irritado.

"Porque não? Só vamos sair à noite mesmo..." – Sakura disse brincalhona, estava adorando a idéia do Uchiha estar possivelmente sentindo ciúmes. Dito isso ela saiu andando pendurada no braço esquerdo de Yuki.

"Mulheres..." – Disse Ino ajeitando as flores que sobraram nos braços.

"Hn" – Sasuke murmurou enquanto dava as costas para Ino e continuava a andar.

"Espera Sasuke!" – Disse Ino correndo até o menino.

"Hum? O que foi?" – Disse o moreno virando-se para a menina.

"Bem..."

"Fala Ino..." – Ele disse já um pouco impaciente.

"Você... Você vai mesmo levá-la pra jantar, certo?" – Ino perguntou

"Sim..." – Ele disse baixo sem olhá-la

"Então acho que você devia levar um presente para ela..." – Sugeriu Ino.

"Que tipo de presente?" – Ele perguntou, fazendo a menina sorrir e exibir para ele as flores em seus braços.

"Tanto faz..." – Ele disse pegando uma das flores que Ino estava segurando e colocando algum dinheiro na sua mão.

"Obrigada." – Disse a loira sorrindo.

"Hn" – Ele murmurou.

"Tudo bem então... E ve se você toma alguma atitude!" – Ino disse sorrindo.

"Como?" – O moreno perguntou desentendido.

"Isso mesmo! Ou você acha que a Sakura gosta dos quietinhos?" – Sussurrou Ino virando-se para partir, deixando um Sasuke corado para traz.

"_Jesus... Parece que eu tenho o dom! Se bem que o Kenai me ajudou muito com esses dois... Fazer praticamente todos os garotos de Konoha darem uma flor para Sakura na frente do Sasuke, depois daquela merda que ele disse, foi realmente genial! Vou me lembrar disso! Quando eu precisar de um plano amoroso já sei pra quem pedir ajuda! –_ Ino pensou rindo – _"E agora... Quem será que falta? Deixe me ver... Temari e Shikamaru? Ok! Hinata e Naruto? OK! Sakura e Sasuke? Ok! Tenten e Neji... Hum... Sempre achei que esses dois tinham alguma coisa!" _– Pensou a loira vendo Neji e Tenten se aproximarem abraçados.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

**Demorou mais foi...**

**Bem... eu não coloquei nenhuma flor em especial para Sakura... Me desculpe... Pra Tenten eu já tenho uma flor, mas se você quiserem dar opinões eu agradeço! n.n**

**Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Proximo capítulo:Neji e Tenten. *-***

:*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto não me pertence, me eu pego o Neji emprestado de vez enquando.... ;D

**Um dia de flores:**

**Capitulo 4:**

"_Jesus... Parece que eu tenho o dom! Se bem que o Kenai me ajudou muito com esses dois... Fazer praticamente todos os garotos de Konoha darem uma flor para Sakura na frente do Sasuke, depois daquela merda que ele disse, foi realmente genial! Vou me lembrar disso! Quando eu precisar de um plano amoroso, já sei pra quem pedir ajuda! –_ Ino pensou rindo – _"E agora... Quem será que falta? Deixe me ver... Temari e Shikamaru? Ok! Hinata e Naruto? OK! Sakura e Sasuke? Ok! Tenten e Neji... Hum... Sempre achei que esses dois tinham alguma coisa! _– Pensou a loira vendo Neji e Tenten se aproximarem abraçados.

-Ola! – Ino cumprimentou se aproximando.

-Ino... Quem bom te ver! – Disse Tenten, fazendo uma cara de dor.

-O que houve? – Perguntou a loira, ao notar a cara que a morena fazia.

-Tenten torceu o tornozelo enquanto treinava... – Neji disse, olhando para o tornozelo da morena.

-Ah! Então é pro isso que estavam abraçados... – Ino comentou, entendendo a situação.

-Sim... O que pensou que fosse? – A morena perguntou curiosa, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

-Que vocês finalmente tinham se acertado! – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Como? – Neji perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É... Vocês formam um casal lindo sabia? – Ela disse, observando os dois ainda abraçados.

-Ino...

-Uhum... Vocês deviam ficar juntos de uma vez só!

-Ino...

-Imaginem só os filhos de você. Teriam os seus olhos, Neji, e os seus cabelos, Tenten! Além das habilidades... Nossa... Uma criança com uma pontaria perfeita e com todas as habilidades do clã Hyuuga... Deve ser uma coisa realmente interessante de se ver... Ahh... Que lindo! Ai você teria que se mudar para mansão dos Hyuugas, não é mesmo Tenten? Não deve ser muito legal morar lá... Deve ser cheio de regras e etiquetas... Mas você poderia pedir ajuda para Hina-chan! AHHH Tenten, Tenten!! Quando você ficar grávida, por favor, me deixa fazer o seu chá de bebe? Eu nunca fui num chá de bebe, Deve ser muito legal não é mesmo? – A loira falava sem parar.

-INO! – Tenten gritou, fazendo a loira parar de falar e fita-la.

-Hyuuga Tenten... O que acha? Soa legal não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou sorridente, fazendo Tenten arregalar os olhos, completamente envergonhada, e Neji desviar o olhar, levemente embaraçado.

-_Ino..._ - A morena murmurou, ainda envergonhada.

-Hum... O que foi? – Ela perguntou, voltando a realidade.

-Meu tornozelo... – Disse Tenten, balançando a perna.

-AH! É mesmo! Por favor, sente-a ali Neji! – Ino disse indicando um banco.

-Tudo bem... – Ele murmurou, guiando a morena, ajudado-a a se sentar logo seguida.

-Obrigado Neji... – Ela agradeceu sorrindo.

-Segure isto aqui, por favor, Neji! – Ino disse, jogando as flores nos braços do garoto, e se abaixando para examinar o tornozelo da morena.

-Céus... Como você foi fazer isso Tenten? – Ino perguntou, concentrando seu chakra no tornozelo da menina.

-Bem...

-Foi culpa minha! Eu fechei um ponto de chakra na perna dela, fazendo-a pisar de mau jeito no chão... – Neji disse arrependido, recebendo um olhar reprovador da loira.

-Não faz mal Neji... – Tenten disse, sorrindo dolorosamente.

-Claro que faz! Agora você vai ter que ficar uma semana de repouso em casa, Tenten! – Ino disse irritada pela irresponsabilidade do moreno.

-Uma semana?! – A morena perguntou incrédula.

-Isso mesmo! – Ino respondeu levantando-se – Você não pode simplesmente ir fechando pontos de chakra assim, Senhor Hyuuga! Olha só o que você fez! Agora a menina vai ter que ficar uma semana em casa paradinha por sua culpa, mas se você pensa que vai sair ileso dessa, está muito enganado! – Ino dizia mais uma vez, sem parar, apontando para Tenten enquanto falava com Neji.

-Eu sei Ino...

-Agora você vai ter que ajudá-la! Ai meu Deus... A Tsunade-sama vai ficar muito irritada! Você vai ter que cobrir todas as missões que ela perder entendeu?

-Ino, eu...

-Além das tarefas de casa! Ou tá pensado que ela deve ter tudo o que precisa em casa? Eu vou te passa o nome de todos os remédios que você vai precisar comprar para ela!

-Ino...

-Por que, ter um tornozelo torcido dói, sabia? E é bom o senhor cuidar muito bem dela ou se não...

-INO! CALA BOCA! – Tenten disse, irritada com o fala fala da outra.

-Não grite comigo Tenten! Eu estou te defendendo! – Ino disse brava, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Mas precisa falar tanto? – Ela perguntou, esquecendo-se do tornozelo, e levantando-se.

-Cuidado Tenten! – Neji disse segurando a morena pela cintura, juntamente com as flores, antes que ela caísse.

-Finalmente fez algo de útil, Hyuuga! – Ino disse, pegando as flores do moreno, para que ela ajudasse Tenten a se sentar novamente. Fazendo Neji suspirar irritado.

-Eu sei que eu fiz uma coisa muito irresponsável Ino, e eu vou sim arcar com as conseqüências!

-Hum...

-Vou ajudar sim Tenten no que ela precisar, eu também vou fazer o que a Tsunade-sama achar que for melhor. Vou também providenciar todos os remédios que a Tenten precisar e se ela sentir alguma dor eu vou ficar do lado dela, não importa a hora que for! – Neji disse, fazendo Ino sorrir, e Tenten corar envergonhada.

-Muito bom Neji! – Ino disse sorridente.

-N-Não precisa se incomodar Neji, eu...

-Não é incomodo algum, Tenten. Foi culpa minha você ter se machucado, tenho que fazer o que for preciso para me redimir – Neji disse fitando-a.

-O-Obrigada... – Ela sussurrou envergonhada

-Só falta uma coisinha, Hyuuga! – Ino disse sorrindo.

- O que? – Ele perguntou, voltando sua atenção para a loira.

-Que tal uma florzinha para a moça? – Ino disse, exibindo as múltiplas flores em seus braços.

-Não exagera Ino! – Disse a morena rolando os olhos.

-Qual você quer Tenten? – Neji perguntou indiferente, fazendo a morena olhá-lo surpresa... E corada.

-Não precisa Neji... De verdade...

-Cala boca Tenten! Ta estragando a minha venda! – Ino, murmurou para morena, fazendo-a rolar os olhos novamente.

-Você tem cara de quem gosta de Magnólias, Tenten! – Ino disse sorridente.

-Sim... São as minhas favoritas, Mas... – Tenten disse sorrindo também.

-Pois bem! Aqui está! – Ino disse entregando a flor para Neji, que entregou o dinheiro para ela de volta.

-Obrigada... – Tenten murmurou baixinho, recebendo a flor do moreno, que nada disse.

-Bem... Mais tarde você me procura para saber os remédios que você deve dar a ela, tudo bem Neji? – Ino disse ajeitando as flores nos braços.

-Certo! – O moreno disse ajudando Tenten a se levantar – Vamos Tenten... Vou te levar para casa...

-Tudo bem... – Ela murmurou, apoiando-se no garoto.

-Obrigada Ino... Até mais tarde! – Tenten disse pondo-se a caminhar, junto de Neji.

-TENTEN ESPERA! – A loira gritou.

-O que foi? – Tenten perguntou, virando-se para a loira mais uma vez.

-Não se esqueça de que quando você se casar com o Neji e ficar grávida, sou eu qume vai fazer o seu chá de bebe, ouviu?! – Ino perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Vamos Neji! Rápido! – Tenten disse completamente corada, virando-se para andar.

- NÃO ESQUECE! – Ela gritou sorrindo, vendo os dois se distanciarem. Logo ela se sentou, cansada no banco, vendo o Sol se por. – Acho melhor eu voltar pra floricultura... Mamãe já deve estar fechando... – Ela disse para si mesma, levantando-se e seguindo até a loja.

"_Esses dois com certeza, são um dos casais mais bonitinhos de Konoha..."_ – Ino pensou, enquanto caminhava cansada até a floricultura – _"Espero que esse tornozelo torcido, sirva para pelo menos unir esses dois de uma vez só! Ah... Finalmente lar doce lar!"_ – Pensou a loira avistando a loja – _"Estranho... Mamãe não fechou ainda... AI. MEU. DEUS."_

-MÃE! FICOU LOUCA?! – Ino perguntou chocada, enquanto, via sua mãe mandar um menino colocar algumas caixas em um dos cantos da loja.

-O que foi filhinha? – A mulher perguntou se assustando com o grito da filha.

-VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO O KAZEKAGE DA VILA OCULTA DA AREIA DE EMPREGADO! – Ela disse desesperada, enquanto pegava a caixa das mãos do menino.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hey Dudes! :D**

**Aqui esta mais um capítulo novinho em folha de _Um dia de flores. _Espero que você tenham gostado! **

**Mais uma vez, agreço de coração todos os reviews *¬***

**Agradeço também, a minha betinha queria _Ana_! :D**

**Neji e Tenten é uma graçinha, não? ADORO!! **

**Quero reviews okay?? 9.9**

**Ahh!! Proximo Capítulo Ino e Gaara... Opiniões de flores para Ino? Aceito! o/**

;*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, maaaas... FINALMENTE EU GANHEI UM NEJI DE NATAL! *O*

**Um dia de flores:**

**-**

**Capítulo 5:**

**-**

"_Esses dois com certeza, são um dos casais mais bonitinhos de Konoha..."_ – Ino pensou, enquanto caminhava cansada até a floricultura – _"Espero que esse tornozelo torcido, sirva para pelo menos unir esses dois de uma vez só! Ah... Finalmente lar doce lar!"_ – Pensou a loira avistando a loja – _"Estranho... Mamãe não fechou ainda... AI. MEU. DEUS."_

-MÃE! FICOU LOUCA?! – Ino perguntou chocada, enquanto, via sua mãe mandar um menino colocar algumas caixas em um dos cantos da loja.

-O que foi filhinha? – A mulher perguntou se assustando com o grito da filha.

-VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO O KAZEKAGE DA VILA OCULTA DA AREIA DE EMPREGADO! – Ela disse desesperada, enquanto pegava a caixa das mãos do menino.

-Não grite comigo, filha! – A senhora Yamanaka disse, batendo os pés no chão, nervosa – E do que você esta falando? Esse moço, super gentil, se ofereceu para me ajudar, já que você estava passeando por ai...

-Passeando?! Você que me obrigou, já esqueceu mãe?! – Ino disse brava, colocando as caixas no chão e as flores que restaram encima do balcão

-Ah! Que seja filha... Mas afinal, vendeu bastante ou não? Segure isso aqui, por favor... – A mulher disse colocando mais algumas pequenas caixas nos braços de Gaara.

-MÃE! PARA! – Ino disse, tomando, mais uma vez, as caixas dos braços do Kazekage.

-O que foi filha? Ele que se ofereceu para me ajudar! Não se preocupe! – Ela disse sorrindo, fazendo Ino suspirar cansada.

-Hã... Mãe... Porque a senhora não faz um chá pra gente, enquanto eu termino de fechar a loja... Que tal? – Ino perguntou, sorrindo forçado para mãe.

-Tudo bem... Já entendi o que você quer Ino... – Disse a mulher, pegando alguns panos e se aproximando de Ino – Escolheu bem filha! – Ela disse baixo, só para que a loira ouvisse, dando-lhe uma piscadinha e um sorriso encorajador. Fazendo Ino corar.

-Vai mãe... – Ela disse empurrando a mulher.

-Espera Ino! – Ela disse afastando as mãos da filha – Você me ajudou muito hoje, moçinho! Que tal um jantar de agradecimento? – Ela sugeriu sorrindo.

-Não quero incomodar... – Gaara disse, pela primeira vez desde quando Ino chegará.

-Não é incomodo algum! Quando estiver pronto eu chamo vocês! – Disse a senhora Yamanaka se retirando do local.

-Me desculpe minha mãe não tem noção de nada... Perdoe-nos, por favor – Ino disse envergonhada, virando-se para Gaara.

-Não tem problema... – Ele disse pegando algumas flores que estavam jogadas no chão.

-Não precisa fazer isso... De verdade... Não precisa nem ficar para jantar! – Ino disse tomando as flores das mãos do garoto.

-Não quer que eu fique? – Gaara perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-NÃO! – Ela disse rápido, fazendo-o encará-la surpreso – Não! Não é isso... Quer dizer... Você pode ficar para jantar se quiser... Mas não precisa me ajudar aqui não... Afinal você é o Kazekage e... Bem...

-Pare de roubar as coisas das minhas mãos Yamanaka, ninguém me obrigou a ajudar a sua mãe... Eu fiz porque quis! – Ele disse tornado a pegar algumas flores que estavam espalhadas.

-Bem... Obrigada então... – Ino respondeu, começando a arrumar a floricultura, também.

-Então... Como você veio para aqui? – Ino perguntou, borrifando água em algumas rosas.

-Tsunade me convidou para o festival de primavera, então eu vim com a Temari.

-Ah... Mas não quis dizer em Konoha... Como você veio parar aqui na floricultura, ajudando a minha mãe? – Ela perguntou virando-se para o ruivo.

-Eu estava passando aqui em frente, e vi que sua mãe precisava de ajuda com algumas caixas... Então eu me ofereci... – Respondeu o garoto indiferente.

-Hum... Obrigada – Ela disse, sorrindo, pegando uma vassoura e pondo-se a varrer o chão. Distraidamente, Ino começou a cantarolar uma musica qualquer, e sem perceber já estava dançando enquanto varria o chão. Sorrindo, ela cantarolava e rodava junto da vassoura, esquecendo-se completamente que o ruivo estava presente. Vendo a loira dançar distraída, Gaara não pode deixar de sorrir – mesmo que bem discretamente - ela dançava tão inocentemente, parecia até mesmo uma criança, brincando contente. Caminhou discretamente até Ino, trocando a vassoura, que distraia a garota, por si mesmo e segurando delicadamente a mão direita da menina e colocando sua mão na cintura delicada da moça, Gaara começou a dançar junto da loira, fazendo-a sorrir.

-Não sabia que dançava Sabaku... – Ino disse sorrindo, enquanto Gaara a rodava delicadamente.

-Não sabe muitas coisas sobre mim Yamanaka... – Ele respondeu serio, trazendo-a de volta, para perto de seu corpo. Fazendo Ino sorrir.

-Misterioso... – Ela disse sorrindo divertida.

-Sempre seu obrigado a dançar nas comemorações de Suna... – Disse Gaara, fazendo Ino rodar em torno de si mesma.

-Não faz bem o seu perfil... – A loira disse rindo – Olha... Você realmente não precisa ficar para jantar, digo... Se você não quiser...

-Já disse que seria um prazer Yamanaka... Ou não quer que eu fique? – Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Quero... – Ela respondeu sorrindo, sendo mais uma vez rodada. Deixando o silencio predominar.

-Você está tão diferente, Gaara... – Ino sussurrou fitando-o.

-E isso é bom? – Ele perguntou, encarando-a.

-Sim... É sim... – Respondeu a loira, sorrindo alegre – Acho melhor terminarmos isso aqui... – Ela disse olhando a loja ainda levemente bagunçada

-Certo... – Gaara respondeu, soltando-a e caminhando de volta até algumas plantas e Ino voltou a varrer o chão.

-E então... Como foi o seu dia sendo escravo da mamãe? – Ela perguntou, colocando algumas fitas numa caixa.

-Ela é bem gentil... E fala bastante de você... – Gaara disse indiferente.

-De MIM?! – Ela perguntou assustada, soltando a vassoura bruscamente – O que? O que ela disse Sabaku?!

-Calma... Ela não disse nada de mais... – Ele disse andando até a loira e se abaixando para pegar a vassoura no chão – Coisas como a sua comida favorita... Ou como você acorda de mau humor... – Ele completou, entregando a vassoura, para a loira.

-Obrigada... Então foi só isso? – Ela perguntou, pondo-se a varrer o chão novamente.

-Ela disse também que... Ela acha que você deve estar com algum problema...

-Problema? – Ino perguntou, guardando a vassoura e indo arrumar algumas flores num balde com água.

-Ela acha que você deve estar com algum problema, pois até agora não arrumou nenhum namorado... – Disse Gaara, sorrindo discretamente.

-Ela... Eu... Não... Er...Vergonha... – Ino disse completamente corada, num misto de vergonha e raiva, fazendo Gaara ri abertamente.

-Nossa... – Ela murmurou, o olhando atônica.

-O que foi? – O ruivo perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, ainda mantendo um sorriso no rosto.

-Ver... Você rindo... Sei lá... É meio surreal... – Ela respondeu, voltando a mexer nas flores.

-Não faz o meu perfil? – Ele perguntou, repetindo as palavras da loira.

-É... – Ela respondeu rindo, fazendo o ruivo sorrir também.

-E como foi o seu dia de escrava? – Ele perguntou, se sentando num baquinho vermelho, que ficava atrás do caixa.

-Vendi muitas e muitas flores... Andei incansavelmente... Dentre outras coisas mais... – A loira respondeu, sorrindo travessa.

-Por exemplo...? – Gaara perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Bom... Digamos que eu resolvi assuntos pendentes... E que o _amor está no ar..._ – Ela respondeu, sorrindo divertida, dessa vez.

-Literalmente? – O ruivo perguntou, dando um discreto, mas perceptível, sorriso malicioso.

-Literalmente... – Ela respondeu, fazendo seu sorriso travesso brincar, mais uma vez, nos seus lábios rosados.

-Legal... – O ruivo disse retribuindo o sorriso.

-Está flertando comigo, Kazekague? – Ino perguntou, sem abandonar seu sorriso sapeca.

-Imagina... – Gaara respondeu, debruçando-se sobre o balcão, aproximando-se de Ino.

-Definitivamente, você está diferente... – A loira disse, dando alguns passos para trás, ainda fitando o garoto, para depois virar-se e andar até a porta da floricultura – Que tal darmos uma voltinha? – Ela propos, olhando o jovem por cima do ombro... Sempre sorrindo travessamente.

-Seria um prazer... – Disse Gaara, se levantando e acompanhando a jovem, loja afora.

-

-Para onde está me levando, Yamanaka? – O Kazekague perguntou, seguindo a loira, que andava observando atentamente, cada rosto na rua, aparentemente, procurando alguém conhecido.

-Estou procurando um velho conhecido seu... – Ela respondeu simplesmente, concentrada demais, para fita-lo.

-Quem? – Gaara perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Naruto... – A loira sussurrou sorrindo, ao ver o garoto que procurava sentado na famosa barraca de lamen, e seu sorriso logo aumentou ao notar que ele estava acompanhado da jovem Hyuuga, aparentemente muito corada.

-Vamos lá cumprimenta-los... – Disse Gaara, pondo-se a caminhar em direção a barraca.

-Não! Não mesmo! Não demos atrapalhar um milagre! – Ino disse, segurando na mão do ruivo e puxando-o para longe dali.

-E agora? Para onde? – Ele perguntou, ainda sendo puxado pela garota.

-Olha só... Sabia! – Ino disse divertida, vendo Temari jogar mais algumas sacolas nos braços de Shikamaru, que como sempre, resmungou alguma coisa e continuou a andar fazendo Temari sorrir agradecida e, consequentemente, fazendo o moreno sorrir também.

-O que tem demais? – Gaara perguntou, vendo os dois conhecidos, entraram numa loja de roupas.

-Fui eu que fiz aquilo! – A loira disse orgulhosa, sorrindo.

-O que? Eles irem comprar roupas? – Gaara perguntou, inocentemente, fazendo Ino bufar e rolar os olhos.

-Vamos... Ainda faltam quatro! – Disse Ino, puxando-o novamente pela mão.

-Avise-me se você ver uma criatura rosa e irritante e um lindo moreno arrogante, ok? – Disso Ino, olhando atentamente dentro de cada restaurando que sua vista alcançava.

-Como aqueles, por exemplo? – Gaara perguntou, indicando um casal na porta de restaurante exageradamente iluminado.

-Aquele com certeza! Parabéns, Sabaku... Vou te dar um premio quando chegarmos em casa! – Ino disse contente, fitando o casal, fazendo Gaara sorrir maliciosamente, sem que a loira visse – Não é que essa Sakura ficou realmente bonita... – A loira murmurou, ainda observando os dois. A Haruno vestia um simples vestido vermelho e uma sandália clara. Seu curto cabelo estava solto e envolto por uma faixa, também vermelha.

-Hn. – Gaara murmurou, sem nem fitar a rosada. Observando apenas sua mão, ainda, unida à da loira.

-Ai que lindo... – Ino disse animada, vendo Sasuke entregar a flor, que ele havia comprado mais cedo, para Sakura, que a aceitou e corou.

-Certo... Podemos ir? – O ruivo perguntou, entediado.

-Tudo bem... Ela vai me contar tudo amanhã, mesmo! – A Yamanaka disse animada, puxando Gaara novamente.

-Para onde agora, Ino? – O jovem perguntou, caminhando junto dela.

-Casa da Tenten! – Disse Ino, jogando seu braço para o alto, divertida.

-Certo...

-

-Deus... Eu não sabia que essa garota morava tão longe... – Ino murmurou cansada, se apoiando em seus joelhos.

-Não é tão longe assim, Yamanaka... – Gaara respondeu, arqueado uma sobrancelha.

-Por acaso você ficou cerca de doze horas andando por Konoha afora, com uma cesta enorme e super pesada te perturbando, enquanto tentava unir os próximos casais de Konoha, Sabaku? – Ino perguntou, olhando mortalmente para Gaara, ainda apoiada em seus joelhos.

-Ainda bem que não... – Ele disse indiferente, pondo-se a andar até a entrada da casa a sua frente.

-Você ainda não entendeu nada de espionagem, né garoto? – Ino disse levemente irritada, agarrando-o e puxando-o até o topo de uma arvore.

-Ino...

-Shhh

-Ino...

-Shhhh

-Inooo...

-SHHH.

-Ino!

-O que foi?! – Ela perguntou, irritada, virando-se para o ruivo, ainda sobre a árvore.

-Porque estamos numa árvore? – Gaara perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ora... Estamos espionando... Como você é lento, Sabaku... – Ino disse, rolando os olhos e voltando a fitar a janela, que provavelmente era a janela do quarto de Tenten.

-Mas...

-Mas o que?!

-Eles estão lá em baixo... – O ruivo disse, ainda arqueando uma sobrancelha e se esforçando para conter o riso.

-Serio? Então porque não disse logo? – Ino perguntou rolando os olhos novamente e pulando no chão.

-Por ai não, loira! – Disse Gaara, vendo que Ino iria contornar a casa pela esquerda.

-Chato! – Ino murmurou, virando-se para direita.

-Porque ficou bravinha? – O garoto perguntou rente a orelha de Ino, abaixando perto dela, embaixo de uma das janelas da casa.

-Você acha que sabe de tudo, não é espertinho? – Ino perguntou com uma voz de criança emburrada.

-Não acho não... – Gaara murmurou aproximando-se mais da loira.

-Sai pra lá, Gaara! Agora eu não tenho tempo pra joguinhos... Presta atenção! – Ino disse baixo, para não ser percebida, empurrando Gaara.

-Certo... – Ele murmurou, rolando os olhos e virando-se para o interior da sala, também.

-Idiota... Será que o fato dela estar apertando o sofá com essa força exagerada não significa dor? – Ino murmurou arrogante, vendo Tenten sentada no sofá ao lado de Neji.

-Hyuuga idiota... Será que essa cara horrível e esses olhinhos tristes, não significam que o tornozelo torcido por sua causa, está fazendo-a sofrer mais do que a pobrezinha pode aguentar sozinha? – Ela murmurou novamente.

-Imbecil... Será que ela está praticamente se contorcendo no sofá porque está com uma coceirinha?

-Ah não... Esqueci que o Sr. Gênio é muito arrogante para perceber como ela se sente! Idiota! Vou acabar invadindo essa casa!

-Ino... Você sabe que eles não podem nos ouvir, certo? – Gaara disse, sentando-se no chão e apoiando suas costas na parede da casa.

-Não está dando certo, Gaara... – A loira murmurou derrotada, repetindo o movimento dele.

-E agora? – Ele perguntou, fitando-a

-Eu esperava que você me desse uma super idéia... – Ino disse, fazendo um bico infantil.

-O que seria de você sem mim, não é mesmo? – Gaara murmurou, rolando os olhos.

-Nos vamos fazer o seguinte...

* * *

**ME PERDOEM! ToT**

**Mas, geeente... Eu não fazia ideia de como era dificil escrever InoGaara... Tudo o que eu escrevia deixava o Gaa-kun OOC, então eu desisti e resolvi faze-lo desse jeito mesmo.... e.e**

**Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim o quanto parece... T.T**

**Obviamente... Esse não é o ultimo capítulo... Era pra ser... Maaaas essa criatura aqui não conseguiu tal proeza. #fail**

**Pelo jeito o ultimo capíto vai ter que ficar pra mais tarde... XD**

**Esse era pra ser o capítulo InoGaara, mas eu tive que colocar NejiTen no meio...** Mania de escritora viciada**... Espero que as pessoas que não são tão fãs desse casal me perdoem... ):**

**COMO FOI O NATAL DE VOCÊS, PITUXINHOS? *-***

**O meu foi super magico, amei. E eu ainda ganhei o melhor presentes de todos, um Nejizinho só pra mim [OUNÃO] XD**

**Provavelmente eu não verei vocês até 2010 entããão, BOA FESTA PESSOAL! \o/**

**Curtão bastante a noitada! **

**PA-PA-PARTY EVERY DAY! :B**

**Beijinho especial de fim de ano! :*******


End file.
